


Church of Corruption

by Substiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Character Development, Church Boy Castiel, Church Sex, Dean Winchester Bears the Mark of Cain, Demon Dean Winchester, Innocent Castiel (Supernatural), Knight of Hell Dean Winchester, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Priest Dean Winchester, Priest Kink, Protective Dean Winchester, Size Difference, Size Kink, Soul Bond, Teen Castiel (Supernatural), Top Dean Winchester, Virgin Castiel, sam and dean are not brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-10-21 20:56:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17649719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Substiel/pseuds/Substiel
Summary: Castiel has only ever known of Rowena’s shop and Ellen’s library. He always kept to himself and manages to avoid the girls his parents set him up with. He had a pretty normal life until he made an accidental bond with a knight of hell. Dean teaches him a lot of things than Castiel could ever imagine; that includes running away from all the demons and hunters that are after them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to make this into a one shot but it turned into a multi chapter fanfic. Oops? Anyways, I hope you enjoy and please leave feedback if you want! :) Special thank you to my friend who proofread the fic!

The library was dead silent when Castiel walked into it. He smiled in relief and picked to sit on the table in the back where no one would disturb him. Well, that’s if anyone did enter the deserted area. Hardly anyone was ever there so it was Castiel’s safe place. He placed his backpack on the table and unzipped it to take out his packets of homework, letting out a puff of air at the amount of work he had to do. It would take hours for him to complete it. Still, he grabbed a pencil and stared at the blank piece of paper in front of him- if only his pencil could write itself, then homework would be way easier for him.

Castiel had been in the library for about an hour when trouble started. A group of snickering boys entered the quiet library and Castiel tried to tune them out. If only it were that easy. The group headed to where he was seated and threw all his papers and books on the floor. “Oops!” Uriel, the leader of the group, laughed and the rest joined in. Castiel merely frowned and hoped they would leave him alone after this. He was lucky this time. Mrs. Harvelle lifted her head at the ruckus and kicked the boys out. Castiel was left to picking up his things on his own. If only he knew how to fight or had a savior that would help him. His father deemed it wasn’t necessary to know how to fight since violence is never the answer.

The nerve of him. What does he know? He’s not the one who’s being bullied in school because his parents owned the church.

Castiel sighed and stood up from his seat when he grew bored of doing his homework. He needed a break and wandering around the library was the perfect idea. His fingers touched the many books the library had. He was pretty sure he knew all of them by now since he read most of them. He wasn’t able to read some of them because his father forbid him from reading it. For example, the library had a guide for gay sex. Upon stumbling into that book made Castiel blush. He took a peek at it sometimes and usually left the library in a hurry right after that.

He was into  _ men.  _ He knew that the moment his little brain started to learn new things. Girls weren’t the same. If Uriel and his friends knew then Castiel would be coming home with wounds that are worse than bruises everyday. He knows what happens to gay people. That’s why he always kept it as a secret. He already felt unsafe in school. He didn’t want that to change at home with his father being a pastor.

His fingers rubbed against an old book he had never seen before. He stopped in his tracks and quirked an eyebrow. Did Mrs. Harvelle receive new books in the mail today? Well, it wasn’t new. The leather was already getting old and ripped apart. Curiosity got the best of him as he returned to his spot and placed the book on the table. He flipped it open and skimmed over the table of contents.

Castiel couldn’t believe his eyes. He was pretty sure this book was filled with demonic power. It had directions of how to summon specific demons. Even Lucifer himself. He flipped the book open to that chapter and read the ingredients. Summoning Lucifer required a human sacrifice. That line sent chills down Castiel’s body. He went back to the table of contents and bit his lip. There were so many options. That chapters even included information about the demon itself.

Castiel closed the book and stuffed it into his backpack and made sure no one saw him. Mrs. Harvelle was too busy on her paperwork to notice. Castiel packed all of his things away and exited  the library in a hurry. He ran out of the building and towards his house, full of excitement . He panted heavily as he burst through the front door. His parents were startled at his entrance and grilled him about being careful but he ignored them as he closed the door behind him and climbed the stairs two at a time.

Upon entering his room he made sure to lock the door before grabbing the book from his backpack, his father would throw a fit if he ever saw his son with this kind of book. Castiel knew he shouldn’t be using it or even reading it, but he was just some. Done with the bullying, his parents degrading him, and his life in general is boring. His father wants him to be a pastor like him for god’s sake. As if…

The boy didn’t even know if this would work anyways. If it did work...then he hoped he won’t cause the end of the world by unleashing a demon. He chewed on his bottom lip as he opened the book and read through in one seating. He ignored his mother’s calls for dinner and didn’t plan on finishing his homework. Something he never thought he would do. He felt a little rebellious which made him giddy.

It was 10:30 PM when Castiel made his choice; he was going to summon a knight of hell. He had read through the chapter numerous times. They were one of the most powerful demons to have ever been created, and he had all the materials he needed. Many people did call him a freak for collecting specific things. He shook his head to get rid of that thought as he stood up from his bed and searched around his room for the materials.

Castiel sat down on the wooden ground and gripped onto the handle of his paintbrush. He took a couple of deep breathes as he dipped the brush into red paint. Once the brush was fully soaked with paint he started to draw a pentagon on the floor. Once he was done, he placed five candles on each point and lit them up with a lighter. He grabbed the paint brush again and started to draw the knight of hell’s sigils around the pentagon. He tried to make the lines as straight as he could. He didn’t want to mess this up.

Lastly, Castiel looked down at the handmade bracelet around his wrist. He had made this for a grade and loved how it came out. It just presented him fully and it was important to him. He took off the bracelet and placed it on the pentagon for a peace offering. He hoped it would establish trust between them or some sort of bond. He crossed his legs and grabbed the book to place it on his lap. He looked down at the text and gulped. There was no turning back after this. He took a deep breath and started to chant.

Castiel’s eyes were cast down, and he didn’t notice the black smoke that started to form until he heard someone clear their throat. He stopped his chanting and looked up in surprised. He bit back a screech and instead covered his mouth with both hands. The man in front of him was much older. He wore a red flannel, black jeans, and a pair of old boots. Just like any ordinary human except for his eyes. They were pitch black and staring at Castiel with an intense gaze. Despite that, the man looked very handsome, even if he was evil.

The demon gave the room a once over and noticed the lack of kids except for the boy who looked terrified as hell. “Is this your first attempt of summoning a demon?” He asked sarcastically to lift the mood up a bit though he failed. All it did was make the boy even more scared. “What am I here for?”

The question must’ve kickstarted his brain because Castiel started to stutter out an answer. “O-oh!” He lowered his hands and ducked his head as he felt his cheeks heat up in embarrassment. “A-ah. I didn’t expect it to w-work…” he squeaked.

“Not many people do.” The demon said while looking at his nails. Castiel just spent his time staring at the man until the demon grew bored. Plus, the staring was a bit creepy. Even to the demon. “Is there a reason why you summoned me?” He asked impatiently.

“My apologies,” Castiel said quickly. He stood up from the floor on shaky legs and cleared his throat. “There’s these boys at school who always bully me. I want to teach them a lesson.”

The demon punched his palm and smirked. “You want me to kill them? Torture them first, kill their whole family right in front of their eyes, then kill them?”

“Ah, not exactly…” Castiel frowned. “I just want you to hurt them. Teach them a lesson, you know? I just want them to leave me alone.”

The demon’s arms went limp by his sides and his face turned irritated. “You want me to hurt them…? That’s all?”

“Yes.” Castiel smiled then it fell. He didn’t think it was the appropriate time to smile right in front of a demon.

“You know, you could’ve summoned a low rank demon. You’re just wasting my time.” The demon crossed his arms over his chest and glared.

“O-oh. I-I’m sorry.” Castiel frowned deeply and looked down at the floor while fiddling with his fingers.

The demon narrowed his eyes, and after a while, sighed deeply. “You know their names?”

Castiel lit up at the question and nodded. “Yes. Their names are Uriel, Gordon, Bartholomew, and Inias.”

“Hmmm, I’ll be right back.” That was the last thing the demon said before disappearing out of sight and the candles turned off. Castiel looked around the room. The only sound he could hear was his heart beating rapidly in his chest. He didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know if he should wait or go to bed and hoped the demon did his deed. He was frozen in place, too terrified to move a muscle.

“Don’t you have school tomorrow?”

Castiel jumped at the deep voice that was right behind him. He whipped around quickly and backed away from the demon until the back of his knees hit the bed and he was forced into a sitting position. In the dark, he could still see the figure of the demon. He stepped forward and smiled. His white teeth and green eyes illuminated by the moonlight that shone through the curtains. “They won’t be bothering you anymore,” he promised.

Castiel sighed in relief and smiled slightly. “That’s...good.”

“Now, did the price. What do you have to offer?” The demon asked and raised an eyebrow.

Castiel’s eyes widened and he averted the demon’s intense gaze. “I-I gave you the bracelet.” He squeaked.

“You mean this?” The demon held up the bracelet and chuckled quietly. “It’s going to take way more than a pretty bracelet.”

“I have nothing else to offer…” Castiel shrugged and started to shake in fear. What if the demon decided to kill him? He will definitely be damned to hell for  _ summoning  _ a demon. Why was he so stupid?

“Yes, you do.”

“What?” Castiel asked in surprise and looked at the demon with a questioning look.

The demon merely smirked and leaned in with a wickedly grin. “I can see your soul hasn’t been tainted. You’re pure. So full of innocence. So young with so much spirit. A  _ virgin _ .”

Castiel drew back at the last word and blushed furiously. What was so wrong with being a virgin at age eighteen? The thought made him gulp thickly as he looked back at the demon. Did the man mean he wanted to take his virginity? This would be his chance on experimenting with a man. Especially someone with so much experience. A  _ demon  _ no less. Castiel was a bit hesitant. “What is your name?” He asked instead.

“My name’s Dean.” The demon was obviously taken back by the question but didn’t seem to mind it.

“I’m Castiel. It’s nice to meet you.” He smiled shyly and cleared his throat nervously. “W-would you be careful, p-please?”

Dean wanted to laugh at his face. What kind of man did this kid think he was? Though, he stopped short when he looked into those innocent blue eyes with so much trust. This kid really was lonely with no one to talk to. Dean felt a bit bad for him. “I’ll be careful,” he promised. It’s the least he could do since the kid is giving him his virginity. This would be Dean’s first time taking someone’s virginity. He has heard from other demons that it made them more powerful to corrupt an innocent soul. That’s what he was; a megalomaniac.

Castiel fiddled with his fingers and looked around his room, not really knowing what to do. He hadn’t even had his first kiss for Christ’s sake. What made the demon think he knew what to do during sex? Before he knew it, he was being pinned to the bed by Dean. His eyes widened in fear at the speed and his breathing started to pick up. His lips were covered by the demon’s and he felt himself fall. Dean moved his lips against the boy’s and tilted his head to deepen the kiss. Castiel sighed softly and melted into the intimate act.

Dean spread the boy’s legs and rubbed his thigh against Castiel’s crotch. The kiss was broken by the boy’s moan as he arched his back. He gripped the sheets from underneath him and grinded against Dean’s thigh on his own. If this felt good then Castiel wondered how it would feel to have the demon inside him. With that thought in mind, he stopped his movements and panted against Dean’s mouth. The man was looking at him with a lustful gaze. It made Castiel shiver. He didn’t think a gaze like that would turn him on so much. It was different than the usual staring he received from the creepy men of his father’s church.

Dean reached in between them and unbuttoned Castiel’s shorts. He was looking down at the boy with a predator grin on his face as he slid the shorts down Castiel’s bare legs. With every patch of skin that was revealed Dean laid a kiss. He licked over Cas’ thighs and made the boy giggle and shift in his hold. He held onto him tightly until he discarded the piece of clothing. He cupped the boy through his boxers and smirked at the bees printed on the material. Castiel blushed at the attention and tried to cross his legs.

“Nu uh. If you’re not going to keep your legs open then I’ll force them open, Cas.” Dean warned. Cas nodded shyly and bit his lip as he spread his legs. The demon tugged on the waistband of the boxers and slid them down to relieve Cas’s arousal. His small cock sprang up against his soft belly and he mewled quietly at the cold air. Dean also tossed the boxers away and looked down hungrily at Cas’ cock. He pawed off the boy’s t shirt and eyed the necklace with a cross on it. He ignored it for now.

Dean dipped his head and wrapped his lips around the head of Cas’ cock. The boy threw his head back and moaned loudly at the new sensation. He thrashed against the bed as the demon bobbed his head. Dean swirled his wicked tongue around the boy’s prick and drank up all the pre cum Cas had to offer. He knew Cas wouldn’t last long by the way his legs started to shake and the noises he was making. Maybe the boy didn’t even had an orgasm before considering his father is a pastor. Dean swallowed his cock until the head hit the back of his throat.

He sucked hard and reached out to tug on the boy’s balls. He massaged them gently as he sucked on the boy’s prick. Cas gripped onto Dean’s dirty blonde hair and tugged on it as he let out dirty moans. They were loud enough for his parents to hear and Dean had enough brain power to cover Cas’ mouth with his unoccupied hand. He pulled off the boy’s cock and stroked him until Cas came all over his flat belly. His cries were muffled by Dean’s large hand and he looked blissed out while also blushing. The demon just barely started. He wondered how long Cas would last until he blacked out from the fucking they were about to do.

Dean covered his fingers in Cas’ semen and reached in between Cas’ thighs to rub a slick finger against his rim. The plucker clenched tightly and Cas looked a bit scared at the intrusion. Dean smiled down at him. “Relax, little one. I won’t hurt ya.” He promised him with a kiss and opened Cas’ mouth with his tongue. The boy whimpered so prettily and relaxed into Dean’s touch. The demon was able to slip in one finger and wiggled it until it was buried to the hilt.

While Dean fingered him open, their kisses kept on getting interrupted with Cas’ moans and the boy seemed embarrassed by them. Though Dean encouraged him, “don’t stop those noises, baby,” he murmured. Even though they were supposed to be quiet Dean couldn’t get enough of those whimpers and moans Cas let out. He was hard. He just wanted to fuck the daylights out of this kid but he promised he would be careful, and he would be gentle. The fact that the boy didn’t question his methods and acts made Dean feel the power he loved. Cas didn’t even question using his own semen as lube. He just went with it. Maybe Dean could use him more before leaving him all alone completely. He loved the submissive role Cas played so perfectly.

“Ah!” Cas screamed and arched his back off the bed. Dean had found his prostate and smirked at the new information. He pulled out his fingers and used the rest of Cas’ semen to coat his cock. It was wet with his own pre cum since he has been ignoring his own arousal. Cas panted and blinked a couple of times to clear his vision. He looked down and his eyes widened at the large length Dean had. “Are you s-sure that’s going to fit?” He squeaked.

“It will. I’ll be gentle. Don’t worry, baby.” Dean kissed his lips and placed Cas’s legs on top of his shoulders. He bent the boy in half as he guided the head of his cock towards Cas’s pucker. It swallowed his cock hungrily as Dean pushed in slowly. Cas turned his head and moaned against the pillow. He felt so full with the demon’s cock inside of him. He reached out with his hands and gripped onto Dean’s strong biceps. They shifted under his grasp as Dean placed his hands on the bed. He was trying to calm himself as he pushed in all the way. His hips rested against Cas’ ass and the boy felt a mixture of pain and pleasure.

“D-Dean,” Cas cried out softly. Dean let his legs fall from his shoulders and the boy immediately threw his arms around his neck. He sobbed quietly as the pain went away little by little. He still held onto Dean when the pain went away. He didn’t want to let go. Not even when Dean started to move.

The demon starts rolling his hips into Cas, slow and deep; making sure to not hurt the sensitive boy. Cas’ skin felt hot when Dean started to place kisses all over his neck. Kisses turn into sucking and leaving dark marks behind. Cas really hoped a shirt would be able to cover the marks up. Dean tugged on the rosary with his teeth and sucked a mark on the patch of skin that the cross was right above. His thrusts start to speed up and Cas’ moans start to get louder. He kissed the boy to silence  him and held onto the headboard as he rammed into him. The bed squeaked with their movements and Cas’ nails left red marks against Dean’s back.

Cas’ legs shook from their position in the air and he came for the second time that night, soon followed by Dean who rides out his orgasm. Once he was finished, he stopped his thrusts and pulled out of the boy who was already unconscious. The demon chuckled. He was right about Cas passing out the moment they were done. With a snap of his fingers, they were both cleaned and fully dressed. He also made sure there wasn’t any stains on the bed. He covered the boy with the blankets and pushed his sweaty hair back.

“Goodnight, Cas. Sweet dreams,” Dean whispered before disappearing from Cas’ room.

\-     -     -     -     -

The morning sunlight and the banging against his door made Cas wake up from his deep sleep. He groaned and shifted to only wince as he felt a shot of pain. It was difficult for him to sit down and decided to stand up. His legs felt a bit wobbly and his brain took a minute to understand what had happened last night. Was it real? It all felt like a dream now and Cas figured he fell on his bottom during the night.

“Castiel! Come down and eat breakfast. Lord knows I won’t let you out of this house until you get some food in your stomach.” The yelling from his mother was clear enough before he heard the footsteps fade away. He looked around the room frantically and spotted his uniform folded neatly on the chair.

Cas stared at the pile of clothes with confusion before actually dressing. He couldn’t remember if he placed them there but didn’t question it. Also, the pentagon and candles were gone. He also couldn’t find his handmade bracelet. He might’ve lost it in the library he thought to himself as he climbed down the stairs. The smell that greeted him made his mouth water. He followed the source towards the kitchen and gazed at the stack of pancakes on the dining table. He sat down and grabbed the bottle of syrup. He uncapped the bottle and poured a large amount of syrup on his pancakes before he actually started to eat them. He moaned in ecstasy and stuffed his face with pancakes. He didn’t know why he was  _ so  _ hungry. He was just glad for the pancakes.

Once he was done he grabbed a water bottle form the refrigerator and placed his dirty plates in the sink. “Bye, mom, dad!” He called out to his parents as he grabbed his backpack and headed out of the door. He turned on his phone to check the time and picked up his pace. He only had about fifteen minutes before class started. He hasn’t been late all year and didn’t want to ruin his streak.

The moment he stepped foot on the building he noticed the huge amount of students crowding around a group of boys. Curiosity got the better of him as he squeezed through the people until he was able to see what the commotion was all about. Uriel and his friends were in a state of injury. Well, multiple injuries. Uriel was in crutches with a black eye and broken arm. Bartholomew was in a wheelchair because of his broken legs. Gordon had a lot of burns on his body and Inias was the worst of them all. He was paralyzed. For a split second Cas had a dark thought about Inias deserving the worst. He  _ did  _ prank him about having a crush on Cas. The innocent boy actually believed it. He was very embarrassed when he found the truth out.

Their state only meant  _ one  _ thing. The event from yesterday was real. The demon did this. Cas figured the boys would be in the hospital for a couple of days, but he guessed their parents didn’t want them missing a day of school. This campus was very strict and that much was obvious according to the group. Did they deserve this though? Now that Cas was thinking deeply about it as he made his way towards his first class of the day. Maybe Dean crossed the line, but they were alive. Cas did say to hurt them. He didn’t say gently. He felt remorse as he slumped against the chair of his desk. This was his fault; no matter the torment they put him through. No one should go through a beating like that. That was just Cas’ morals.

He spent the whole day thinking back towards that night. He would sport a hard on during class and had to think about horrendous thoughts.

By the end of the day, Cas felt like he was on autopilot while he was stuck in his own head. His plans on going to the library to look for his bracelet diminished. He figured the demon actually took his bracelet. Cas didn’t know what to think of it. Instead, he decided to take a detour and headed to the witch shop that was nearby. His father always talked badly about the shop and the woman who owned it. Cas, on the other hand, loved the woman. She was always so kind and gave the boy discounts. She even let him hide a couple of times when his tormentors chased him.

The bell dinged when Cas pushes the door open and stepped inside. “Hello, Castiel,” Rowena greeted the boy without looking up from her task. Sometimes, Cas wondered if she was an actual witch with real magic. If demons do exist then magic  _ must  _ too.

“Hello, Ms. MacLeod. Anything new today?” Cas asked.

“How many times do I have to tell you, deary? No Miss, just Rowena.” She looked up from where she was organizing her herbs in alphabetical order.

“Right...sorry. Force of habit when your parents are very formal.” Cas blushed and smiled shyly.

“It’s alright. It’s just the same old junk I have. I planted new herbs to restock.”

Cas nodded and immediately headed towards the jewelry. He plastered his face against the glassware as he eyed the necklace he wanted ever since he first came into this shop. Rowena had told him it was a very rare stone. It was half black tourmaline and half hematite. It created a beautiful stone attached to a silver chain necklace. It provided protection  _ and  _ healing. It was so valuable it costed two thousand dollars. A great amount Cas could never afford.

Rowena walked over to him and smiled sadly. Cas didn’t notice the look since he was still staring at the necklace. “I’ll make you a deal,” she said.

Cas turned his attention towards Rowena. “A deal of what?”

“You come here to my shop everyday for two months and help me plant my herbs. In exchange, I’ll give you this necklace you keep looking at.”

“Really?!” Cas glanced between the necklace and Rowena rapidly.

“Yes.” She nodded.

“Deal!” Cas bounced in his spot and grinned as Rowena took a key from her pocket to unlock the glassware.

Rowena took out the necklace carefully and wrapped it around Cas’ neck. Once she secured it she had a big grin on her face when the stone glowed. “Well, won’t you look at that. The stone chose you.”

Cas was astonished by it. He reached out and poked it a couple of times. “I can’t thank you enough!” He stepped toward and hugged her tightly. Rowena was surprised by it and awkwardly patted Cas’ back. When the boy pulled away he looked down at his phone to check the time. “I’ll come back here tomorrow right after school to help you plant the herbs. My father is expecting me. Bye, Rowena!” He called out over his shoulder as he ran through the door.

Rowena waved at the boy and sighed sadly. “I do hope the stone keeps you safe. You have no idea what’s coming your way, my boy.”


	2. Chapter 2

Cas buttoned up his white dress shirt and wrapped the tie around his neck. He still couldn’t figure out how to tie it and struggled through the process. The results weren’t better. He sighed heavily and tried to tame his hair the best he could with gel. It took him about an hour when he finally fixed it. He observed his artwork in the mirror and smiled proudly to himself. He left his room and walked down the stairs. He was met by his mother who fussed over him and fixed his tie properly.

“You still don’t know how to tie it after so many years?” Naomi asked with a deep frown gracing over her features.

“It isn’t exactly easy. I can never get it.” Cas shrugged. He gave up on mastering it after so many tries. Sometimes he even went to church with his tie on backwards and his mother would never notice until they got home. It was always amusing to see her angry at something so little like a tie. He guessed it’s always appearance to her.

“Why don’t you look it up on the internet? You’re always on that thing,” she murmured. Cas frowned at that and chose to not answer. A couple of minutes later, his father came into the living room.

Zachariah glanced between them and nodded assuringly. “I am positive we will make a good first impression to the new family in town. Thankfully I’m not the one preaching today. Let’s go, my deer.”

The three of them walked out of the house and into the family car. Cas  _ really  _ hoped the new family didn’t have anyone his age. Most preferably a girl. His parents always tried to pair him up with any church girl. The problem is, he didn’t want a  _ nice  _ girl. He didn’t even want a girl. He liked men better. Preferably older since all the teenagers around him were too childish for him. He couldn’t trust them anyway because he knew; one wrong move they’ll expose him to his parents.

Cas didn’t know what he was expecting. He hoped his dad would take a wrong turn or surprise him by going to another church, but nope. It’s the same thing every week. The old church stood out as they approached the parking lot. Zachariah stopped the car and gave Cas a look. He knew that look. That look meant: don’t mess this up. He rolled his eyes when his father turned his back and opened the car door. The boy stepped out of the car and slammed the door shut behind him. He walked in front of his parents to avoid any interaction with the new family.

Once inside, he was safe. His parents came inside the church two minutes later and he followed them to the front row of the church. Just as they sat down the music started playing. People were filling into the church with their friends and families. Cas recognized some of his classmates from school and made sure to avoid awkward eye contact with them. The church was very popular in town so he knew he would see students he knew from school. Didn’t mean he was looking forward to it.

The mass ended exactly an hour later. Cas’ eyelids were drooping and his mother had to shake him awake. Though when he looked up his parents were engaged in a conversation with the new family. A happily married couple had their arms locked together with big grins on their faces and their two children were talking to each other in hushed tones. One look at them confirmed Cas’ suspicions. There was no escaping this matchmaking.

Before his parents could pull him into the conversation he turned around and walked away. He made sure to avoid the walkways that were littered with old creeps who wouldn’t mind a piece of ass. He was almost safely out of the church when he felt someone grab his arm and pull him into the supply closet. He struggled against their tight grip and screamed but his mouth was immediately covered by a large hand. He felt hot tears well up in his eyes at how scared and defenseless he was. This was it for him.

“Quit crying, will ya? I’m not going to do anything to you.”

Cas felt gentle thumbs wiping away his tears and he cracked his eyes open to stare up at Dean who looked amused. “Happy to see me instead of the priest?”

“Yes,” Cas blurted out without much thought. He would rather much be stuck in a closet with this demon than the corrupted priest who feasts on innocent children. He shuddered at the thought. Truly disgusting. He couldn’t believe no one would suspect the priest.

“I feel special.” Dean grinned.

“What are you doing here?” Cas asked out of curiosity. “I thought demons would be burned alive in a church.”

Dean barked out a laugh and shook his head. “Low level demons aren’t even allowed to enter the church. Me? I can enter it with no problem.” He shrugged. “As long as there aren’t any sigils, and there aren’t, but even if they were they can’t hold me for long. I’m a knight of hell. That’s how I could get out of your little trap. Longest five minutes of my life I gotta tell ya. I can’t imagine how it would be like to be a low level demon and stay in that trap forever.”

Cas stared at him as Dean rambled on. This was more interesting than the mass. It’s no wonder he didn’t have much friends. He was a weird kid. “But why are you  _ here?” _

“Oh, right, that. It takes awhile for me to explain. I’ll catch you up in your house. Your parents are waiting for you.” Dean disappeared before Cas could question him further. Not even a few seconds later his mother was calling. He sighed as he slipped through the door and followed his parents to the family car.

\-     -     -     -     -

“We’re  _ bonded?” _

Cas scoffed at Dean who was laying on  _ his  _ bed and messing with  _ his  _ stuff. He was so focused on his snow globe in Dean’s hands he spotted the bracelet he offered to the demon. He felt a bit warm at the idea of Dean wearing his bracelet.

“Yup. Your pure soul, innocence, and virginity triggered it. The stupid mark and my soul was yearning for that kind of stuff.” Dean sighed irritably. Cas suddenly frowned. Did the demon not want to be bonded to him? Why would he want to in the first place? He was just some teenager who was desperate for the bullying to stop. Didn’t mean it didn’t hurt to not feel wanted.

“So what does that exactly mean?”

“It depends on what perspective you want to look at. You could use my demonic powers to hurt others, or I could use a part of your soul to use angel magic. That means you can’t have that piece back though. Oh, if one of us dies we can feel it and we basically feel empty the rest of our lives.” Dean placed the snow globe back and smiled over at Cas.

“Oh...that’s bad!” Cas frowned. He didn’t know exactly why Dean was smiling. That all sounded like horrible things. He would never use Dean’s powers to hurt others. He didn’t even think he was capable of doing that. Maybe that’s why it was so easy for him to make a deal with Dean.

“Huh. A lot of people would think that’s cool and immediately try to use the demon’s powers.” Dean quirked an eyebrow as if telling Cas  _ he  _ was the weird one.

“I-I don’t want to mess with that!” Cas squeaked as he raised his hand towards the stone around his neck. He rubbed a thumb over it as he tried to not have a full on freak out.

“What’s that?” Dean asked as he stood up from the bed and walked over to Cas. He inspected the stone and touched it gently.

“I got it from the witch store. Not too far from here.” Cas smiled.

“Hmmm…” Dean dropped the stone and turned his attention to the framed photo on Cas’ desk. He did a full on inspection of the room and even looked under the bed. Before the boy could stop him Dean was already pulling out a box and opening it. Inside was a couple of magazines about gay porn and his savings. Cas felt his cheeks heated up as Dean flipped through the pages. “Nice issue,” he said with a smirk. He closed the box and hid it under the bed.

“I was curious! Okay? I-I never actually did anything.” Cas blushed even more. He hadn’t even attempted to touch himself while looking at those magazines. He was just trying to figure out if he actually liked older men. The things they did on the magazine excited him more.

“I could tell. You looked thoroughly fucked when I gave you a blow job. I didn’t even get to the best part.” Dean chuckled and grinned wolfishly.

“Can we please stop talking about this?” Cas cupped his red cheeks to try and cool himself down. He was burning up with how embarrassed he was.

“Alright alright. As you wish.” Dean bowed. “I can’t stay any longer. I have to take care of some business in hell. Though I will come back.”

Before Cas could open his mouth the demon disappeared. He huffed and rolled his eyes. Was Dean going to do that every time? He sat down on the bed and grabbed his backpack to get started on his homework.

\-     -     -     -     -

Cas didn’t see Dean for a whole week. He didn’t think much of the demon since he has been busy with school and learning all about Rowena’s garden. Though he did feel lonely at night. Sometimes he yearned for the demon to pop out of nowhere and start a conversation with him. Cas didn’t sleep all that well and mostly stood awake. It was a curse because it was the time where he would overthink things.

The car stopped in front of the church school Cas had to volunteer in. He hated this part of the week. He had to stay and get through all the lectures about how homosexuality and abortion were wrong. Among various things they talk about but Cas always tuned them out.

He walked up to the front door and entered the building. He ignored the stares he was getting from the young kids who were barely doing their first communion. They were interested in everything but the teacher talking about the religion. It was quite amusing how this school could bore the most energetic children.

“Castiel! I’m so glad you could make it!” Hannah said as she strolled up next to Cas. She had a big grin on her face and Cas thought she was brainwashed for a minute.

“Of course. I wouldn’t miss it for the world,” Cas’ voice dropped with sarcasm but Hannah didn’t seem to notice.

“A new priest has decided to join us. I thought it was a good idea for you to show him around?” Hannah questioned sweetly.

Ugh, really? Cas thought to himself. He refrained from rolling his eyes or showing disgust in his face. Most of the priests in this church were creepy. He didn’t voice his protests though he merely nodded and smiled awkwardly. Hannah gestured for him to follow her and the two walked into the office that belonged to Father Shurley. The man was talking to the new priest and he smiled when he spotted Cas and Hannah.

“So glad you two could join us. Castiel, I would like you to meet Father Winchester.”

Cas stopped dead in his tracks when the new priest turned around. Dean had a wicked grin on his face and his eyes turned black for a split second before they were green again. Cas thought he might’ve imagined it since Hannah didn’t react.

“I’ve heard so much about you, Castiel. It’s  _ very  _ nice to meet you.” Dean took a step forward and held out a hand. Cas was too busy staring at his large biceps to notice. He blinked a couple of times and blushed furiously as he shook Dean’s hand.

“Nice to meet you too D- uh- Father Winchester.” Cas must’ve met the most handsome priest in all of existence and the strongest one as well according to Dean’s grip.

“We’re short staffed today so I hope you don’t mind showing Father Winchester around?” Father Shurley asked with a hopeful smile.

“I don’t mind at all.” Cas said. Father Shurley looked relieved and turned his attention towards Hannah who still looked too happy to be here.

Dean and Cas walked out of the office and the boy whipped around to face Dean. “What are you doing here dressed in  _ that?  _ I’m pretty sure that’s illegal somewhere.”

Dean barked out a laugh and shook his head. “I had to disguise myself somehow. Your parents will question if I show up in your house and say I’m your friend. I’m sure they would trust a priest more than your own friends.”

He was right. Cas’ own parents would rather trust a priest than a family member. At least now there was a priest the boy trusts. “It’s weird you know that,” he murmured. “Well, I guess I still have to show you around. Follow me please.” He gestured towards the demon and started to walk away. Where would be the first place to take Dean? It’s not like the demon is even slightly interested in the school. Cas led Dean around the small school and told what each room was for. The tour was almost over when Cas got to the room for praying. It was a dark room filled with candles, rosaries, sculptures of Jesus Christ and angels, and pews. Cas entered it and turned around to tell Dean in his monotone voice but was cut short when the demon closed the door behind him.

“Are you planning on killing me?” Cas blurted out.

“No. Don’t be ridiculous.” Dean rolled his eyes even though the boy couldn’t see him in the dark. He snapped his fingers and every candle in the room lit up. Cas was able to see Dean more clearly and was glad for that.

“W-what are you going to do? They’re going to search for us eventually.”

“We don’t need to worry about that.” Dean chuckled darkly. “Just relax, sweetheart. The more worried you are the more you won’t enjoy it.”

“Enjoy what?”

“This.” Dean gripped Cas’ arms and brought him in for a bruising quick kiss before turning him around. He bent the boy across the pews and rubbed his back gently. Cas braced his hands flat against the pews and let out a shaky breath. His face was burning up as he felt Dean’s wicked fingers work on unbuttoning his slacks. If only the other priests and his own parents could see him now; about to have sex in a damn church school. In a room made for praying. He felt no shame.

Dean shoved the boy’s slacks down and bit his perky ass. Cas yelped and groaned afterwards when the demon licked over the mark he made on his pale skin. His thighs shook with anticipation as Dean rubbed a dry finger over his rim. Cas moaned and ground back against Dean’s finger. The demon replaced his dry finger with his wet tongue. Cas mewled and left scratch marks on the pew.

“I want you to…” Dean pulled away and slapped Cas’ ass to make sure the boy was listening. “Confess your sins while I eat you out. Don’t even think about stopping until you’re done. You hear me, boy?”

“Y-yes!” Cas panted.

“Good boy.” Dean grinned he kneaded his asscheeks and spread them to lick over his sensitive hole. Cas keened and felt a bead of sweat stream down his forehead.

“Forgive me, F-Father for I have- ngh sinned; it has been o-one year since my last c-confession.” Cas gulped and whimpered as Dean prodded his hole with his strong tongue. He tried to ignore the inappropriate noises the demon was making. “I accuse myself of the following sins,” Cas gasped and shuddered violently. Dean added a finger along with his tongue. He pressed down on Cas’ walls to stretch him out and the boy jumped when he felt Dean’s wicked tongue inside his hole.

“A-Adultery.” Cas blushed, thinking how ironic it is. “I-I have- ah! Committed sexual intercourse before marriage. I’ve dealt with the occult.” Dean hummed and Cas could feel the demon smile against his skin. “I brought dishonor to the church- oh god!” Cas’ legs were shaking violently and he gripped onto the pew.

Dean stood up from his kneeling position and laid across Cas’ back. He was able to push in three fingers and started a rough pace. All Cas could do was moan as he lost his train of thought. “I didn’t say to stop. I know you have more sins to confess” Dean growled.

“B-B-Blasphemy! Dean, please!” Cas sobbed. His moans and the squelching were the only things being heard in the dark room. Dean wasn’t going to stop until he was finish. The pad of his fingers kept striking Cas’ prostate and the boy’s cock twitched violently. Pre cum landed on the pew as Cas tried to form more words. “I-I am sorry- ngh for these sins- oh! And all the sins of my whole life- ahh, especially adultery.”

“God bless you.” Dean hummed as he grabbed Cas’ cock and stroked the boy to orgasm.

Cas came all over the pews and slumped against them. Dean wrapped his arms around him and held him up to get him dressed. “Thank you, Father,” Cas said sleepily as he felt his eyes droop. “Noooo...I need to-” he was out before he could finish his sentence. Dean carried him bridal style and left the room after checking if anyone was outside. He was almost out of the area when he ran into Father Shurley.

“What happened to Castiel?” He asked in concerned and frowned. He looked a bit suspicious but Dean was calm.

“He tripped and hit his head pretty hard. You know how clumsy the boy could get. I’m going to take him home which I hope you don’t mind…?” Dean quirked an eyebrow at the man.

“Oh no! Of course, not! You may go.” Father Shurley stepped aside and smiled as Dean left. When Dean turned his back on him Father Shurley squinted his eyes in suspicion and walked into the school.

\-     -     -      -      -

Cas was still snoozing when Dean took him back to his house. He had to carry him inside and deal with Naomi nagging at Cas even though he was dead asleep. She didn’t even ask questions about Dean and had let him take Cas to his bedroom. She probably didn’t bother because of his outfit. He laid the boy on the bed and patted his cheek lightly. “Hey, sleepyhead. Wake up.”

Cas groaned and opened his eyes slowly. He looked at a smirking Dean and sighed tiredly. “Where am I?” He mumbled.

“Back at home, champ. I let myself in, not that your mom cared.” Dean shrugged.

“She usually doesn’t,” Cas sighed. He turned onto his side and burrowed into his pillow.

“And I thought demons were bad.” Dean snickered. He sat down on the bed next to Cas.

“What are you still doing here? Don’t you have demonic activities to do?”

Dean huffed a laugh at the phrase Cas used. Of course he did, but they were getting boring. The boy was the next big thing that entertained Dean. It wouldn’t hurt to stick around for a bit. Just until his mom came up to kick him out or get to know him. Dean hoped she would just kick him out. He didn’t intend to have a pleasant conversation with her. Not with the way she’s treating Cas. “Eh, I don’t think I want to torture damned souls in hell at the moment.” He shrugged nonchalantly.

Cas’ eyes widened at the mention of torture. He felt squeezy just by thinking about blood. He tried the best he could to avoid injuries even though he does end up getting them by bullies. At least they were merely bruises. Barely any blood visible. “I’m going to pretend you didn’t say that…” he mumbled. He didn’t know what to think; knowing Dean tortured people for a living. Why was he expecting something different? He shook his head and sighed. He was extremely tired thanks to Dean.

“Yeah, that would be best. Get some sleep. You’ll be needing it.” Dean rubbed Cas’ back and placed a kiss on his forehead before leaving the bedroom.

\-     -     -      -      -

“Run that over again.”

“Bobby, I smelt sulfur!” Father Shurley exclaimed and sighed loudly. His hands were shaking from how scared he was. He had a feeling in his gut when he watched the new priest leave with Castiel. That feeling stuck with him until he walked into the praying room. That’s where he smelt the sulfur.

“Alright. Hang on tight, Chuck. I’ll be there tomorrow morning if permitted. I’ll bring someone or some people with me. If this is a demon then we’ll need all the help we could get. Who knows what kind of demon it is.” Bobby said through the phone. Chuck heard shuffling on the other end and hoped the hunter was packing up already to head his way to Chuck’s church.

“Thank you! Thank you!”

“Don’t mention it. Make sure to have holy water and salt on you. We’ll be questioning people around and testing on them.”

“S-sure thing.” Chuck was already holding his hand out to grab his flask. He kept holy water in that thing just in case if anything happened. The line went dead with a goodbye and Chuck hung up the phone. His knuckles turned white from the tight grip he had on the flask. He took a couple of deep breaths and released his grip. Maybe praying every hour would keep the demon out.

The very next day Bobby arrived with a couple of hunters; just like he promised. Chuck was waiting in front of his church when an old pickup truck came by. Bobby, a taller man with shoulder length hair, and two women emerged from the truck. He immediately knew who they were. Sam Singer, Bela Talbot, and Ellen Harvelle. Chuck wasn’t too happy to see Bela, and she knew right away because she had a smug look on her face. The first time they met Bela had stolen from him. After that, he didn’t really trust her.

“Good day to you, Charles.” Bela said with her British accent. She smirked and held out a hand for him to shake. Chuck declined and turned his attention to Bobby.

“Any new folks in town? We ought to start with them,” Bobby said.

“Not really but…” Chuck trailed off. “There is one man who I’ve never seen before. I wouldn’t suspect him though because he’s the new priest.” He was very positive Dean Winchester wasn’t behind this. He just hoped he was right.

“We can rule that one out.” Bobby nodded. “You know anyone who has been acting weird? Besides from yourself.”

Bela snorted in amusement which made Chuck frown deeply. “I don’t think so. I’m not very social outside of the church.”

Bobby nodded. He was thinking about another questions he could ask. He had told his companions about the demon in this town. Ellen was itching to voice her concerns and this was the right time. “There’s this boy that stays in my library almost everyday.” Ellen said which promoted Bobby to glance at her. “Lately he’s been checking out books. Lore books. Mostly about demons. Now, I’m not saying he’s involved in all this because he’s a great kid. I could go as far as saying he’s a saint. It’s just unusual for him to check out those kinds of books. Especially when you got the phone call from Chuck right after. It wouldn’t hurt to question him.”

Chuck was fiddling with his fingers as Bobby processed that information. “What’s his name?” Sam asked before Bobby could make his decision.

“Castiel Novak. Zachariah and Naomi’s son.”

“That’s ridiculous!” Chuck exclaimed and glowered at the woman. “He has been serving my church for a very long time. Ever since he was a child. I highly doubt he would be the demon or know about it. Kids get curious, and I’m sure he has read every other book in your library.”

Ellen held her hands up in surrender and shrugged. “I’m just suggesting but who knows? I hardly know the kid. Sure, I talk to him sometimes but I don’t know his personality. Maybe  _ you  _ don't even know who he is.”

“It’s worth a shot. I’m sorry, Chuck, but we need to take precautions. Anything to get rid of this demon. You know what they’re capable of.” Sam said and frowned at the unpleasant look on the priest’s face.

“Don’t get your panties in a twist.” Bela ignored the glare Chuck sent her way. “We’ll test him, and we’ll make sure the host’s body isn’t damaged if the demon is possessing him. We’ll exorcise the demon and send him back to hell.” She promised.

“You promise to not hurt him?” Chuck asked and looked at each hunter who nodded. He sighed and rubbed his forehead. He really hoped they were telling him the truth. “Fine. I’ll give you his address.”


	3. Chapter 3

The ring of the doorbell startled Cas out of his light sleep. He was on the verge of becoming dead to the world while Dean massaged his feet. The boy didn’t bother to stand up but the doorbell rang again. He sighed loudly and got off the bed. He padded towards the front door and unlocked it before opening it. The man with long hair was towering over him and Cas had to tilt his head back to look up at him. “May I help you?” He asked a bit breathlessly. He thought it was impossible for someone to be taller than Dean. He was wrong.

“Hello,” the man greeted him with a polite smile. “Are you Castiel Novak?”

“Yes.” Cas nodded slowly.

“My name is Sam Singer. I’m a friend of Father Shurley. May I come in? I wanted to have a small chat with you.”

Cas looked behind him then back at Sam. He opened the door wider to let the man in. “You can sit down. Do you want anything to drink?” He gestured towards the couch. Even if he was suspicious of the man doesn’t mean he couldn’t be polite.

“Water would be fine,” Sam said with a smile.

Cas nodded and walked into the kitchen. He grabbed a glass from the shelf and filled it with water. He walked back to the living room and handed the glass to the man who nodded in thanks. “What brings you here?”

“A concern,’’ Sam stated as he held the glass in his large hands. “Father Shurley and Mrs. Harvelle were worried about you. They sent me in to make sure you were doing okay. I work at the church when I’m in town.”

“Really?” Cas asked in confusion. He tilted his head to the side. “I haven’t seen you before,” he murmured. He thought back to the days he attended mass and volunteered. Never seen the large man around. He would notice since it wasn’t hard to spot a man like Sam. “Wait...Why are they worried about me?”

Sam stroked the glass and cleared his throat. “I haven’t came to this town lately. It’s been a while.” He smiled gently. “Now, I don’t want you freaking out okay?” He reached down to grasp Cas’ hand.

The boy avoided his gaze and stared down at their hands. After a while, he let go and crossed his arms over his chest. “Okay...What’s the problem?”

“They’re worried because of the books you have been checking out. As a church community, you can’t really blame them. Lately they have gotten in some trouble. They just wanted to check on you. They’re far too busy right now so they sent me.” Sam assured him with a small smile, obviously trying to look friendly. Cas’ gut said differently.

“There’s nothing to worry about me. I was just interested in the books…” Cas said lowly. He was a horrible liar. At least he was able to avoid telling his parents anything since they only talked to him about school and the church. He fiddled with his fingers as his breath quickened. He looked down at his feet and saw Sam shift in the corner of his eye. He didn’t pay much attention to him. Sam must know he’s lying by the way he’s acting.

“Here. You look like you need the drink.” Sam handed him the glass and Cas took it. He took a big gulp of the water and sighed softly. He was able to calm down just a bit. He was so sure no one would find out about him. He didn’t know what would happen to Dean if someone found out.

“I’m going to ask you some unusual questions. Don’t be alarm.” Cas squinted at Sam in suspicion. He nodded slowly as the man started his questioning. “Have you smelt any traces of sulfur? Have you suffered from any blackouts? Any nightmares about demons? Anyone you know acting weird and not like themselves?”

Cas raised his eyebrows and thought back to the past couple of weeks. Nothing was out of the ordinary. Except for Dean of course. Did the church think he was losing his mind and needed therapy? Or whatever this man does for a living. “No. None of that.” He shook his head. At least that was true.

Before Sam could ask another question the back door opened. Cas glanced over at the door in alarmed and relaxed when he saw Dean. He almost forgot Sam was in the room and started to panic. “Who’s this?” Dean asked with a small smile. It wasn’t a real smile. He walked over to the pair and glanced at the two.

“This is Sam Singer,” Cas said quietly.

“You must be Father Winchester!” Sam stood up and held his hand out politely.

Dean looked down at his hand then back at his face with a raised eyebrow. He ignored him and glanced at Cas. “Your mother is calling you outside. We had a very nice chat and she wanted to ask you something.” He locked eyes with the boy firmly. They had a silent conversation even though Cas looked confused. His mother isn’t here. Before he could anger Dean he walked away from the pair and walked through the backdoor.

Dean made sure Cas was outside before looking back at Sam with a disgusted face. It was brief but it was long enough for Sam to notice. “Well...” Sam started quietly. “It’s very nice to meet you.” Hopefully by being polite the new priest will start to like him.

“I would say the same but that would be lying, and that’s a sin” Dean stated bluntly.

“Oh?” Sam frowned.

“You stay away from that kid. I won’t ask again. He doesn’t deserve to get sucked in your messed up life.” Dean narrowed his eyes. He knew exactly what this man is. A hunter. He hated them. All they did was guide people to the wrong road. He would not let this man lead Cas to the hunting life.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Sam glowered at him.

“You know exactly what. I overheard you asking him questions. Questions only a hunter would ask. Leave him alone or I’ll make you.” Dean warned. It wasn’t a threat; it was a promise. With that, he opened the front door and gestured for Sam to get out.

The hunter kept glaring at him as he walked out. Dean shut the front door and locked it before going through the backdoor to talk with Cas. The boy looked lost until he spotted the demon walking towards him. He was about to voice his confusion when Dean interrupted him. “I don’t want you speaking to that man again. He’s bad news.”

“But-”

“Promise me you’ll stay away from him.”

“Dean-”

“Promise me!”

Dean’s black eyes were glaring at him and Cas was afraid he might do something to him. He let out a shaky breath and nodded. “I promise…”

Dean kept staring at him and Cas started to grow uncomfortable under his gaze. He wasn’t sure why Dean was so serious about this. He was usually a man who jokes a lot and smirks way too much for Cas’ liking. Now, he looked like he wanted to punch something, or someone, with his murderous gaze. “Can you at least tell me who he is? You sure look like you’ve seen him somewhere or know about him.” Cas said with a squint of his eyes.

“I know  _ what  _ he is. I’ve never heard of him before, but I know people like him. They drag people with them, and in the process, they get killed.”

“You torture and kill people,” Cas said slowly, not really comprehending what Dean was trying to tell him. He had a suspicious feeling the demon was hinting at something else.

Dean huffed. “I’m a demon. I’m supposed to be evil. He’s a human. People like him don’t care about anyone except themselves. They won’t care about the body count unless they get what they want. At least I torture the corrupted souls. The rapists, murders, people who make deals with demons for selfish reasons, people like  _ him.  _ That’s who I torture and kill. I don’t kill innocents.”

Cas chewed on his bottom lip as he thought about the new information he received. He still had the mentality in his head about everyone needing a chance. About people not deserving to die. Though as he thought about it maybe some people didn’t deserve to live. The people who preyed on the weak. His resolve started to crumble as he lifted his head up to peer up at the demon. He still didn’t know what this Sam Singer does but he trusted Dean. It was a horrible thought to possess but he merely assumed Dean was looking out for him. If not him, then for the bond. If he died Dean would feel empty.

Cas would never let anyone go through that. Maybe then Dean would kill innocents. The boy was the only one who kept him grounded. “Okay,” he mumbled and nodded. “I’ll stay away from him.”

Relief filled Dean at hearing those words. The promise. He really hoped Cas wouldn’t talk to Sam anymore. His job was too dangerous for a boy like Cas.

But Cas wasn’t going to leave this subject alone. He wanted to know more about it, but he knew today wasn’t that day to bring it up again.

\-     -     -     -     -

The wonderful smell of Rowena’s shop filled Cas’ lungs as the boy entered the establishment. The red headed woman was talking to an older man. She obviously did not look too happy conversing with him. When she spotted the boy she smiled and ignored the man.

“Hello, Castiel. You can go on ahead. I’ll be there in a bit,” she assured him. The man whipped around and looked at Cas in surprised.

“Thank you.” Cas smiled. He glanced nervously at the man before walking towards the backdoor.

Once he was out of sight Rowena looked back at the man with a glare. “As you were saying” she drawled out lazily.

“You know the boy; Castiel,” Bobby replied with a gruff voice.

“I do, and no, I won’t answer questions about him. Keep him out of this.” Rowena said harshly.

Bobby looked taken back and narrowed his eyes. He didn’t expect a witch to care for someone. A witch like  _ Rowena?  _ Once in a blue moon. They knew each other very well. Well enough that this was the first time Rowena acted defensively when asked about someone. Bobby knew there was more to the story, and he was going to find out.

“Whatever you say. Just make sure to keep an eye on that kid.” Bobby pointed a thumb over his shoulder and left the shop. Rowena sighed and rubbed her forehead in irraition. She never thought she would see him again. After all these years he was back in this town. It was truly infuriating. She straightened up and walked through the backdoor where her garden laid.

Cas had immediately started to get to work. The necklace she gave him hung around his neck like a protective shield. She wasn’t too worried about him. She just needed to believe he was making the right choices. The choices that will make him happy with no regrets. The boy looked up from his task and smiled as he stood up from the ground. He cleaned his hands with a rag and looked back down at the garden.

“I think that should do it. I just need the other side and I’ll be done,” Cas said excitedly. He couldn’t wait to see the results when the herbs start to bloom. He had all the plants memorized and would hope to grow some of his own.

“Very good. I can see the hard work you put together.” Rowena smiled.

Cas light up at the praise and started on the other side of the garden. After a while, Rowena joined him in pulling out the weeds and planting the magical seeds that would soon grow quicker than an ordinary plant. The boy couldn’t wait to see. He was giddy and wished he could see the results right away but Rowena had explained to him it took time for the plants to grow. He was patient. He hadn’t really noticed the grim look on Rowena’s face upon watching him.

\-     -     -      -      -

“What’s everyone’s deal with protecting this kid?” Sam asked with irritation. Once he and Bobby came back to the small motel they shared their stories about what happened. Bela was in the corner of the room messing with Sam’s laptop as she tuned them out. Sam explained about Father Winchester and Bobby explained about Rowena MacLeod. Father Shurley still didn’t like them questioning Cas. He just didn’t know why they were to protective of him.

Bobby was still trying to piece everything together. “You think Father Winchester is also a hunter? That’s why he’s new to town right when the demons started to appear, and he obviously knows what you do. There’s no other explanation. Except, I don’t know why these three are attached to the boy.” He frowned and tugged a bit on his beard as he thought about the information they have.

“Mostly likely. I don’t doubt that one bit. If not a hunter, then he might know about the supernatural.” Sam frowned. Maybe the man had lost someone to hunting? He always tried to look at the positive side of people. He knew how dangerous hunting could be. He didn’t blame Father Winchester and Rowena for protecting Cas from it. He would want to protect it from the kid as well. They just needed to capture this demon and they’ll be gone.

“Can I do my questioning on these three suspects now?” Bela asked which made both men jump. Bela was one of the most intelligent and badass hunter Sam and Bobby have ever met. She knew the right questions to ask and could beat almost anyone in a fight. She was one of the few hunters who actually went to college. She was in line in becoming a detective but turned it down to become a hunter. She was skilled. If anyone could catch this sneaky demon it would be her.

Sam and Bobby looked at each other and debated if they should. They necessarily didn’t like her methods but it was taking too long to figure out where the demon is. “I swear I won’t bite.” Bela grinned devilishly.

Sam rolled his eyes and sighed. “Fine. Just don’t get yourself in trouble. I don’t know what we’ll do when you ask the wrong questions to the wrong people.” He gave Bela a pointed when she closed the laptop and stood up.

Bela chuckled. “Don’t worry about me, chap. I know how much you care about me.” She winked and grinned when Sam started to blush. It was so easy to get him flustered. She always enjoyed teasing Sam. “I’ll give you a call once I get something.”

Sam nodded while Bela walked out of the room. She was considering who to ask first as she entered the car she had stolen earlier. The witch would curse her the moment she walks into her shop, the priest would most likely not answer any of her questions, and the boy...the boy would talk. He was an easy target. She needed to plan it out and hoped to catch Cas once he’s alone.

\-     -     -     -     -

Cas’ feet were killing him when he started to walk home from Rowena’s shop. He hadn’t realized how late it was and only when he started walking home did he feel the pain in his feet. Today was just exhausting for him. Visiting the church, getting rimmed by a damn demon, getting questioned by a strange large man, and helping Rowena...He needed this day to end. He really wished Dean was rubbing his feet again. That had felt good.

The boy sighed heavily and sat down against the wall. Just five minutes, he thought to himself. He leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes. Just five minutes…

Cas felt it before he actually heard Dean appearing in front of him. He opened his eyes and smiled up at him. He discarded the priest clothes and wore his normal flannel and jeans. Cas had to admit the demon looked way better in his lumberjack clothes than a priest outfit.

“I felt your pain and discomfort. What happened?” Dean asked awkwardly. It was clear he looked uncomfortable by having feeling such as worry. Especially towards a church boy. Cas had to laugh. Maybe not many demons had another chance in having human emotions.

“My feet just hurt. I’m so tired I can barely walk.” Cas sighed. He held up his arms and made grabby hands at Dean with a pleading expression. The demon looked like he wanted to refuse but couldn’t.

Dean rolled his eyes. “Stand up. It’s easier if I give you a piggyback ride.”

Cas grinned. “And it’s much funner!” He stood up from the dirty floor as Dean turned around. He jumped on Dean’s back and wrapped his arms around his neck as Dean grabbed his knees. The demon thought about teleporting but decided against him. Cas wouldn’t feel too good after the landing. Instead, he walked the rest of the way to Cas’ house. It was a fairly short walk for Dean who was much taller than Cas with longer legs. He took bigger steps than the boy and arrived at his house.

The place was deserted as usual. His parents were hardly home unless they had to go to church. Cas always hated being left alone but with Dean he didn’t have to feel alone anymore. He clung onto the demon as they headed inside the dark house and up the stairs to his bedroom.Cas was disappointed to climb off Dean since he was having such a good time being carried around. He laid down on the bed and sighed happily. He was in a comfortable bed with thick blankets to wrap around himself.

The pain in his feet started to numb and his eyelids were drooping. Cas felt the bed dip when Dean sat down next to him and immediately leaned into his touch. He placed his head on the man’s lap and closed his eyes. Within minutes, he was asleep while Dean stroked his dark messy hair. He didn’t wake up for the rest of the night.

In the morning, Cas heard some shuffling on the other side of his door and figured his parents were open by now. Despite that, he was very warm and felt a hard chest against his back. He could barely move and had to turn onto his back slowly to not disturb the snoring and the breathing down his neck. His eyes fluttered open and he was met with Dean’s peaceful look. His arms were wrapped around Cas tightly and the boy had to smile. His trance was broken by the muffled talking that sounded it was coming from the kitchen. Slowly and quietly, he pulled away from Dean and stood up from the bed. He grabbed his slippers and slipped them on his cold feet.

Cas looked back at Dean who was still snoring and covered him with the thick blankets. He hoped his parents wouldn’t come inside his bedroom. He reached out pulled back Dean’s hair and giggled quietly when the demon leaned into his touch. He let go and walked out of his bedroom. He climbed down the stairs quietly and slipped into the kitchen where his parents were talking to a young woman. They abruptly stopped their talking and looked up at Cas.

“Good morning, Castiel,” Naomi greeted him with a smile. “Hungry?” She asked and pointed at the food on the stove. Cas refrained from rolling his eyes. If they didn’t have a guest she wouldn’t have offered him food or even greet him.

“Yes, actually.” Cas grabbed a plate from the cabinet and served himself a lot of food. Naomi looked like she wanted to protest but decided against it. Zachariah wasn’t even looking at him.

“Castiel, this is Bela Talbot. She’s from the church community.” Naomi smiled and glanced at her son with a dirty look.

Cas thinned his lips together and placed the plate down. He walked over to the woman and held out a hand. “Hello, Ms. Talbot. Forgive my rudeness. I was famished and wanted to consume something before I get on with the day.”

Bela chuckled as she shook his hand. “That’s quite alright, sweetie. I’m the same way.” She winked at him.

Cas smiled at her before grabbing his plate. He pulled open the drawer and grabbed the utensils he needed before shutting it. He turned away from the three and left the kitchen. He could feel a pair of eyes on him as he climbed up the stairs. Once he was locked away in his room did he finally feel safe from the woman’s gaze. It was like Bela could see right through him. He chuckled at himself and shook his head.

Dean was finally up and stared at the boy in confusion until he spotted the food. He licked his lips and grinned wickedly. “You brought me breakfast? You shouldn’t have.”

“It’s for us to share. I’m hungry too,” Cas said. He grabbed the knife and fork before cutting up the egg. Dean quirked an eyebrow at that and ripped a piece off the scrambled egg before popping it into his mouth. The boy looked up at the demon and scrunched up his nose in distaste. “You Barbarian.”

Dean swallowed his piece of egg and threw his head back and laughed. “Good one. I’ll let that one slide this time.” He ended up eating with his hands while Cas ate with a fork and knife. Just like the way he was thought. Once they were done Cas placed the now empty plate on the nightstand. He didn’t want to encounter Bela in case if she was still here.

Cas turned his body towards Dean and propped his chin in the palm of his right hand. He peered up at the demon with curiosity written in his features. Dean looked back at those big piercing blue eyes and raised his eyebrows. “You got a question, comment, or concern?” He finally asked.

Cas chuckled and shook his head. “It’s just so weird seeing you being a normal person. I always thought demons were ugly and so against humans standards. I didn’t know how wrong I was until I met you.” He booped Dean’s nose and giggled when the man crossed his eyes to stare at his finger.

“Uh, well, thanks?” Dean asked slowly. “I don’t know how to take that as a compliment, you weirdo.” He grinned.

“You don’t know how to take a compliment period.” Cas smiled gently. He laid down and placed his head on Dean’s lap. “Tell me about yourself.”

“I don’t think there’s much to it.” Dean leaned back against the headboard and stroked Cas’ hair.

“Where you human before you became a demon?”

Dean sighed. He hoped to avoid these kinds of topics but he couldn’t hide from the boy anymore. They had been together for a while now. Today marked the first time Cas asked about his past. He swallowed as he tried to keep his thoughts in check. “Yes. I didn’t change into a demon like a normal person.”

Cas squinted his eyes. He always did that when he was confused. It was adorable. “How do people change into a demon?”

“If they commit more sins than good deeds their soul is damned to hell. They’re tortured for centuries until they give into the evil. Their souls become so corrupted they turn into demons. Me? I bare the Mark of Cain.” Dean shed off his leather jacket and pulled up the sleeve of his flannel. He showed the boy who craned his neck to peer at the mark. It glowed a deep red and Dean had to suck in a deep breath to calm himself. “With this mark...I’m already damned to hell. When I died...my soul didn’t go to hell or heaven. It stayed within me and turned me into a demon.”

Cas rubbed a gentle thumb over the mark and frowned.

“And because of that. I still have light inside my soul. That’s why I’m not as cruel as the others. Being bonded with you makes that light brighter. The other demons have been noticing whenever I go back. They’re asking questions, but I never answer any one of them.” Dean swallowed thickly and rolled his sleeve down. He was having mental war inside his head just by thinking about his situation. He had dragged a boy into his life and they could never fix that. Not unless Cas is dead which Dean hoped wouldn’t happen. He didn’t want to feel the emptiness and the remorse that came with it. He would never forgive himself if Cas died.

Cas intertwined their fingers and smiled shyly. “What did you do as a human?”

“I hunted down the supernatural with my dad. I don’t know where he is now nor do I care.”

“So all those scary stories about vampires, werewolves, and ghosts. They’re all real?” Cas lifted his head off Dean’s lap and glanced at him with him interest.

“Yup. All of them. Sam, the one who came to see you. He’s a hunter. That’s why I didn’t want you talking to him. I didn’t want you to get sucked into that kind of life.” Dean shook his head. “It isn’t worth it.”

Cas frowned and laid his head back on Dean’s lap. He was having doubts about Dean’s views but didn’t voice them. He knew the demon wouldn’t be too happy about it. At least he didn’t have to deal with the supernatural. Rowena was nice to him thankfully. He didn’t want to anger some ghost who would haunt him for the rest of his life. He didn’t even think he would survive in that kind of life anyways.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all who has been reading my fic! I have a few things to say in the end of the chapter if you don’t like how I’m writing certain characters. If you DO like the fic then please ignore the notes!

Being a priest was far from what Dean ever wanted. He did dress up as one when he was human to interrogate the witnesses. All he ever wanted was to seduce the kid into sinning which worked thank you very much. 

He was surprised when an unknown number flashed against his cellphone screen. Thinking it was a wrong number, he answered it. He was now confused when he heard Father Shurley’s voice on the other end. It took him a full minute to remember he gave his personal number to the man. He didn’t think Father Shurley would call anyway. How stupid of Dean.

That’s how he ended up back in the church. Not to preach or teach a bunch of snot filled students about religion. No. He was intrigued when Father Shurley slipped out about Sam. He knew it was such a common name but he also knew everything about a hunter. His knowledge was far better than this Sam who claimed on wanting to help. 

When he walked into Father Shurley’s office the man was talking rapidly with Sam. The priest stopped and looked over at Dean with a panicked expression. “Hello, Father Winchester. I didn’t expect you to come so quickly.”

The corner of Dean’s mouth twitched when Sam turned around in alarm. “You needed me, and now I’m here.” He shrugged.

“I appreciate that.” Father Shurely smiled gratefully. “This is Sam. The one I was talking with on the phone.”

“Hello, Sam. I’m a priest here if you haven’t noticed.” Dean chuckled and held a hand out. Sam glanced between his face and outstretched hand before shaking it.

“I have noticed…” Sam said tightly. There was tension between them. Even Father Shurley noticed and cleared his throat.

“I-I have to go. I was hoping you could take over the 2:50 mass. I’ll be back until then. If that’s alright with you,” Father Shurley said hopefully. 

Fuck, Dean thought. How was he going to get through mass without feeling like he wanted to slaughter everyone? Especially Sam who hasn’t let go of his hand. Dean pulled his hand free from the death grip and glanced at Father Shurley. “Sure, why not? Do what you gotta do. I’ll take care of everything,” he said through gritted teeth.

Father Shurley sighed in relief and smiled. “Thank you. I owe you one.” He grabbed his bag full of his possessions before leaving his office. Sam and Dean had a staring contest after he left.

“How’s your case going? Bad, perhaps? That’s why you’re still here?” Dean quirked an eyebrow.

Sam glared at him and scoffed. “What do you know? You a hunter too?”

Dean shrugged. “Whatever floats your boat.” He checked his watch and dreaded for the 2:50 mass.

“What’s your connection with the kid?” Sam asked slowly.

“I ain’t answering any of your questions.” Dean sneered. He crossed his arms over his chest and glowered at Sam. “Leave the boy out of this. He has done nothing wrong.” 

Sam narrowed his eyes in suspicion and thankfully dropped the subject about the boy. Dean was trying to figure out how to chase away Sam and the other hunters. They always came in groups or at least pairs.

They were interrupted by the loud ringtone of Sam’s phone. He walked out of the office and answered the call. It gave Dean time to slip out and get ready for mass. He would need a drink afterwards. Maybe more if things didn’t go his way. The thought of getting laid was pushed aside when he walked up the stairs of the church.

Every person was possibly ruined for him thanks to the bond. Not that he minded fucking Cas into oblivion but he knew the boy’s limits. His stamina wasn’t as good as the demon’s.

\-     -     -     -     -

The deafening music of the bar was tuned out as Dean chugged a couple of glasses of alcohol. He slammed the glass down on the counter and wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his flannel. He gestured for the bartender to give him another one and looked around the bar as he waited. The bartender winked at him as she handed him the glass. Dean tried to smile at her but the muscles of his face didn’t work and she walked away. He sighed loudly and passed a hand through his spiked hair.

Damn kid. Making him feel guilty for even looking at a girl.

Turns out, mass was the worst thing he could have ever done. He was glad to see Father Shurley before mass started up again. Too much people to interact with about God. The even worse part was Sam attending. Dean would rather be tortured in that moment. It took all his willpower to not slaughter someone. He didn’t want to get found out just yet. If he did then...who knows. He was certain it would be a problem because of his bond with Cas.

The alcohol didn’t take any effect on him which he wasn’t very happy about. If he wanted to shitfaced he would need to drink the whole damn supply of a liquor store. At most, he would feel tipsy because of his high tolerance of alcohol. Damn everything.

A hand clamped on his shoulder and he turned around to chew their head out when he came face to face with one of Crowley’s demons. “Hey, Steve! It’s good to see you.” Dean smirked as he stood up from the stool.

“I can’t say it’s the same for me,” Steve said with a glare.

Dean snickered and shrugged. “I know I know. The jealousy always gets to your head. Gotta let it go man.” Steve was angry at him because Crowley always liked hanging around with Dean. He acted like a kick puppy instead of the king of hell. Steve wanted the promotion of becoming his right hand man. Ever since Crowley announced it would be Dean Steve and a lot of other demons didn’t like him since then.

Not that Dean cared. He actually didn’t want the job. He wanted to do whatever he wanted instead of doing Crowley’s dirty work or being his best friend. Dean should just kill him. He has thought about that for a while but didn’t want a swarm of demons coming after him, Too much bloodshed.

“Crowley needs you,” Steve said in his usual monotone voice.

Dean rolled his eyes. That was another thing, Crowley _always_ wanted Dean by his side. For what? For company. What a pathetic excuse for a demon Crowley is. “Nah, I’ll pass. I’m drinking.” He held up his glass and took a sip of it.

Steve sighed. “Crowley knew you wouldn’t want to come. He didn’t give you much a choice.” He showed Dean the knife he had in his belt and Dean laughed. 

“You think that’s going to stop me?” Dean asked with a shake of his head. “I thought you were smarter than this.”

“I’m not the only one who came.” Steve smirked. The bartender, and three other people turned towards Dean with black eyes. Everyone else was having a fun time and Dean almost felt bad their night was about to be ruined.

He had to smirk though. Finally. He’s been wanting to kill someone or something for the longest time. He downed his drink in one go and pulled out the first blade. “Let’s dance.” He grinned wickedly and his eyes flickered black.

Steve and the bartender both launched onto him but he was able to dodge their hits easily. The two demons crashed into each other as Dean plunged the blade into another demon’s abdominal area. Screams could be heard over the music and the civilians ran out of the bar as quickly as they could. Dean ignored them as he threw the remaining demon against the wall. He slashed him across his chest and dropped the body. It was pathetic at how fast the fight was over. Steve and the bartender were dazed at their stood up from the ground.

Dean let out a huff of breath as he walked over to the bartender. “I almost feel bad,” he murmured to the bartender as he gripped a handful of her hair. He slammed her head against the counter and kicked her in the gut. He stabbed her with the blade and strolled over to Steve who hadn’t given up yet though he did look scared when Dean grew closer.

“I’ll let your boss know you failed to complete your mission,” Dean promised. Steve’s mouth open and black smoked came out of it in attempt to leave the vessel. Dean forced the smoke back into the vessel before killing Steve. The demon looked up at him in surprised before the light in his eyes vanished. His body crumpled to the floor when Dean let go of him.

He looked down at himself and growled softly at the blood splattered all over his clothes. He grabbed a napkin from one of the tables and tried to wipe away the blood that was on his face as he walked out of the bar. He could hear sirens in the distance as he walked through a dark alleyway that had foul smells. He was burning with rage and wanted to hunt down Crowley for disrupting his night. 

Dean had time for himself when he knew Cas would be safe, and what does Crowley do? Ruin it. He growled with frustration as he picked up his pace when the sirens started to get louder. His hands shook slightly from the rage and he was able to think straight to teleport instead of walking.

He appeared by the gates of hell and strolled in like no one’s business. He glared at anyone who even glanced at him. He didn’t have time for their staring and even ignored Meg who had a flirtatious smile on her face. It faltered when she noticed Dean wasn’t paying attention. Dean bursted through the double doors, startling the demons nearby, and walked inside.

Crowley had a smug look on his face upon spotting Dean. “Seems like Steve did his job correctly. Where is he?” He asked as he glanced behind Dean.

Dean’s eye twitched slightly and he refrained from smirking. “I killed him.” He shrugged as if it wasn’t a big deal.

Though Crowley did think it was a big deal. He glowered at the demon and stood up from the throne. He walked down the steps and advanced towards Dean until they were a breath apart. Dean gave the short man a dirty look before stepping back. Crowley pursed his lips in thought and shook his head. “This won’t do, darling. I can’t have you killing my demons. I can’t have you acting like you can do whatever pleases you.”

Dean threw his head back and laughed loudly. His laughter echoed across the dark room and he was still grinning when he stopped. His eyes were soulless when he came back to himself, and he wasn’t grinning anymore. If anything, he looked angry. Ire was burning in his veins as he stared down at Crowley. “You think you can control me? _Me?!_ You’re in over your head.”

Dean raised his hand, and instantly, the demons in the room took out their blades. Dean chuckled and smirked. They really thought they could defeat him. A bunch of low level demons he could easily kill. He turned away from Crowley and held his hand out towards them. They took a step forward to lung at him but stopped. The few demons he was focusing on screamed out in agony as their bodies lit up; their dark souls were burned out and the useless vessels crumpled to the floor. 

Crowley tried to mask his fear but Dean still noticed which made him smirk wickedly. He had the king of hell on his toes. It was only a matter of time before Dean could take over but too many demons were faithful to Crowley. He couldn’t kill them all, but he hoped they will join him once he has killed Crowley. He will _make_ them join him.

“I will lock you up if I have to,” Crowley finally said with a distasteful glare. Dean rolled his eyes and laughed again. Was this guy serious? In one swift move, Dean had Crowley pinned against the wall and choking him with an invisible force. He kept his hand held high as Crowley gurgled and begged Dean to stop.

The demon smiled and turned towards the other demons in the room. “Is this your king?” He clenched his hand just a bit and Crowley stopped talking. Inaudible sounds were coming out of him as the other demons stared at the scene in front of them. They were too terrified to move. No one spoke as Dean kept blocking Crowley’s windpipe with his demonic powers. He felt a burst of adrenaline and let go of Crowley. The demon inhaled large amounts of air and slumped onto the floor helplessly.

Dean lifted the hem of his flannel to grasped the handle of his blade. The rest of the demons finally moved to protect Crowley. These group of demons were much stronger than the ones Dean killed a few minutes ago. He was up for the fight they were about to put. He grinned and took a step forward towards them. His eyes were engulfed in the darkness and he glared at them with an intense glare. He was daring them to strike first.

Before Dean could make another move he felt a tug. The same tug he felt when Cas was in pain. He was so worried the first time he felt that tug he had immediately appeared at the boy’s side. Turns out Cas was working too much to the point his feet started to ache. It should’ve angered Dean but he only felt relieved when he helped the boy to his house. 

The ire he felt for every demon in the room died away. It felt like ice cold water washed over him which caused him to wake up from a deep slumber. His eyes turned back to their normal emerald hue. The air shifted around them as Dean disappeared. Crowley finally stood up from the floor and coughed. “Follow him!” He commanded with a deep growl. Every demon in the room disappeared one by one as they tried to follow the knight of hell.

\-     -     -     -     - 

Cas’ dark room came into sight and Dean blinked a couple of times before he could comprehend on what just happened. His thoughts were pushed aside when he heard a whimper by the bed. He walked over to the boy and cupped his sweat cheek. Cas leaned into the touch and sighed softly. The curls of his hair stuck to his forehead and peace washed over him in an instant. He unclenched the comforters of his bed and every muscle of his being relaxed.

A nightmare. Dean frowned deeply in thought. He had came to Cas’ aid because of a _nightmare._ Something that could hardly harm him. He wanted to be angry since he was so close to killing Crowley but he couldn’t. This bond was making him soft and _weak._

Dean growled softly and sat down on the edge of the bed. He kept his hand on Cas’ hip as his eyes fluttered shut. Despite the circumstances, he stayed by the boy’s side. He watched over him sleep and stayed until sunrise. The sunlight shone through the curtains and hit Cas’ face. The boy stirred in his comforters and opened his eyes. He rubbed his eyes and smacked his lips as he sat up on the bed. Dean smiled softly. He looked so adorable with his hair sticking up in all directions. His heart swelled a million times bigger when Cas looked at him with his big ol eyes. The demon was a sucker for his magnificent blue eyes. So exquisite it was like a masterpiece. 

“Oh, hello Dean,” Cas greeted him with a sleepy smile. He pushed the covers down and planted his feet on the rug before standing up from his comfortable bed.

“Morning Cas,” Dean said when he finally found his voice. He observed the boy as he did his usual morning routine of getting ready for school. He heard voices from downstairs and sighed. The parents were home. He had to leave soon before Naomi comes to check up on Cas. 

Cas was done rinsing his mouth when Dean stood in front of him. He turned his head and guided him in for a kiss. Cas melted into his touch and sighed softly as Dean licked into his mouth. The demon could taste the minty flavor of Cas’ toothpaste and mouthwash. When they pulled apart the boy’s eyes were still screwed shut and Dean played with the small hairs of his neck.

“Be good in school,” Dean said in a serious tone. When Cas opened his eyes Dean was looking him with a pointed look and he nodded. 

He gulped and licked his dry lips. “Okay,” he whispered. Dean smiled at him before stepping back. In a blink of an eye he was gone. Cas wasn’t able to dwell on it when he heard his mother banging her fist against his bedroom door. He inhaled deeply and shut his eyes. “Yes, mother?”

“What is taking you so long? Breakfast is ready.” Was all Naomi said before walking away. Cas opened his eyes and sighed. He slipped on his shoes and walked out of his bedroom with his backpack. He placed his backpack on the couch before going into the kitchen. His mother’s cooking probably has to be her best quality.

\-     -     -     -     -

Mrs. Harvelle’s library was closed for the day so Cas couldn’t hang around until class started. He decided on sitting down in front of the building, by a tree. The bark dug into his back when he leaned against it but it was bearable for him. He pulled his knees towards his chest and took out a book from his backpack. He opened it to the page he was on and started reading.

He tuned out the conversations people were having around him as he read on. The book in his hands was named _‘Eeny Meeny Miny Moe’_ by Joanna Price. He was intrigued the moment he read the summary on the back cover since it was about a murder the detective had to solve. The beginning drew him in but the more he read the more he grew bored of the story. He tried to concentrate the best he could on the words since he had time to kill.

It wasn’t going too well. Beyond bored, Cas closed the book and tucked it inside his backpack. He hoped Mrs. Harvelle would be back tomorrow so he could return the book. Maybe someone else can take pleasure upon reading this book. Thankfully, the bell rang to indicate class was about to start.

The boy lifted himself up from the grass and dusted off dirt from his slacks. He grabbed his backpack and slid his arms through the straps. The area was deserted so nobody was witnessing a group of boys advancing towards Cas. Not just any group of boys…

Cas gasped as the impact of being slammed against the tree. He struggled against the boy and his breath hitched the moment his eyes met Uriel’s. His friends who tormented the boy were right behind him. They seemed perfectly fine and Cas had a bad feeling in his gut.

His suspicions were confirmed when Uriel’s eyes turned black. Cas froze in his spot and whimpered in fear. He was hoping Dean would turn up and save him. Cas wanted to kick himself for being so defenseless. He should’ve at least memorized the exorcism. He was going to die.

“Mr. Crowley would be so happy to see what we got,” Inias said with a wickedly grin. Behind him, Gordon and Bartholomew snickered. They all had black eyes and Cas knew he couldn’t do anything but stay quiet despite how the fear that kept growing inside of him.

“We finally got the drop on Dean,” Gordon said.

Dean. Cas screwed his eyes shut and breathed in deeply through his nose. He was waiting for the other shoe to drop. He didn’t think it would be this soon. A punch to his gut made him wheeze in pain and crumple to the ground with a wince. Uriel was no longer pinning him and Cas opened his eyes just in time to receive a punch to his cheek.

The boy curled up into a ball and shielded himself the best he could. Serval kicks and punches were thrown at him. They were worse than human Uriel and his group did. He was about to slip into unconsciousness when they suddenly stopped.

“Hello darlings. Long time no see!” 

Cas’ vision blurred together as he faded in and out. He could hear voices but hardly comprehend what they were saying. He planted his hands on the ground and lifted himself up. Everything hurt but that didn’t stop him. He leaned heavily against the tree and coughed up large amounts of blood. The taste or copper in his mouth made him grimace. He held his arm against his belly as he turned his head. 

A woman stood not too far away from him. She was moving her lips and shouting out phrases as smoke came out of the bodies. Cas followed the smoke as they disintegrated into the ground. He stared in awe at the badass woman who didn’t even break a sweat. Realization came to him when he recognized her in his kitchen, talking to his parents.

“Bela?” Cas blurted out before he could overthink it. 

Bela turned her attention to the boy and looked surprised as if she had forgotten he was still there. She straightened up and cleared her throat. “You remember me. Good,” she stated with her British accent. If Cas wasn’t gay he would totally have a crush on the woman. “I’m sure you knew what they were.” She kicked Bartholomew’s foot and seemed satisfied he didn’t react. Cas had a sinking feeling they were all dead.

“Uh-um..Yeah..” Cas ducked his head and looked down at himself with a frown. His dress shirt was covered in his own blood and he was sure he was going to have bruises soon. “Demons…” He whispered.

Bela nodded. “Yes. Do you know _why_ they were after you? Four demons after a nobody? That sounds suspicious, don’t you think?”

“Umm” Cas didn’t have time to answer when Bela cut him off.

“It _does.”_ Bela walked closely to Cas and squinted at him. “Now, why would they go after you, hm? Who’s Dean? Is he the demon you’ve been hanging out? Is he a hunter they’re after?”

So many questions was overwhelming the kid. He didn’t have any time to answer and Bela was pressuring him to answer. His breath quicken and he averted her gaze. He was a bad liar but he knew she wasn’t going to leave him alone unless he answered. “I-I don’t know…” he whispered.

“You don’t know?” Bela shook her head in disappoint. “You do know. You just don’t want to share it with me. Why? What’s your connection to this man? Is this man dangerous? Castiel.” She stepped forward. “Tell me and this will all be over. If you’re protecting a demon you have to tell me. If you don’t then the blood of the innocents he kills are on your hands.”

Cas shook his head harshly and covered his ears. No, Dean wouldn’t do that. He told him he only tortured the worst kind of people. He would never…

“Is he the one who almost killed these boys? They did torment you and beat you to a pulp. I would seek for help as well, but Castiel, you have to understand demons are cruel creatures. What if this demon gets bored with you, hm? He’ll move onto his next victim and kill.”

Cas couldn’t take the pressure and the thought of Dean leaving him. He was the only person who actually put up with the boy. His only friend. His eyes welled up in tears and he couldn’t stop them from falling down his face. He sniffled and wiped them away along with the snot. 

“The demon doesn’t care about you. He’s manipulating you. I know you want a friend, but a demon isn’t capable of feeling.” Bela said softly and more quietly.

She must be right. Why would a demon want him? He was a human. A sensitive and defenseless human. His emotions were all over the place that he didn’t notice his lips were moving without his consent when he said, “Dean Winchester.” It was so quiet Bela almost dind’t hear him.

“Who’s Dean Winchester?”

“T-The demon.” Cas closed his eyes and let out a shuddering sigh. Immediately, he felt remorse. He betrayed Dean. Bela would find him and send him back to hell or worse, kill him. 

“Thank you. You did the right thing here, Castiel. You saved so many lives today.” Bela reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Cas flinched from her touch and frowned. He opened his eyes and watched as the woman walked away. He turned his gaze towards the boys who looked like they were waking up. Cas gripped his backpack and started to walk away from the school. When he was a safe distance away from the building he let the tears fall.

He betrayed Dean.

Cas sniffed and wiped away his tears in frustration. He needed to warn him before Bela could find him. He didn’t know what she would do to Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been a little insecure about my writing. I know people don’t like it when Cas is weak. I like writing him like that because I always intend to write character developments or Dean saving him/being protective of him. So yeah, if you don’t like how I’m portraying him here I promise he will get a character development. Feedback and criticism is always welcome!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short. I didn’t intend for this story to be multi chapters but I’m glad it did. I enjoyed writing it until I got to the ending. I just didn’t know what to write and that’s why it’s so short. Sorry for the delay and how short it is!

All Cas could think about was trying to get one foot in front of the other. He tried to focus on his breathing and ignored the throbbing pain in his feet. Pedestrians around him stared at him like a mad man. He didn’t blame them since he was freaking out and trying to run as fast as he could. His backpack slowed him down, and for a moment, he thought about leaving it.

The church was finally coming into view and Cas hoped Dean would be in there. There was a pick up truck parked right in front of the church and dreaded to know who the owner is. He tripped over the couple of stairs he had to climb and fell onto his hands and knees. He shifted to sit on the cement and panted heavily. He wiped away the bead of sweat on his forehead and wrinkled his nose at the feeling of his clothes and hair sticking to his body.

The double doors opened and Cas stood up immediately. Out came Father Shurley who was startled with the boy’s presence. Before he could say a word Cas was already blurting out his question. “Where’s Father Winchester?” He tried to calm his pants and the rapid beating of his heart.

“I haven’t seen him today. Aren’t you supposed to be at school?” Father Shurley crossed his arms and furrowed his eyebrows at the state As was in. Not to mention it was far too early for the boy to be here.

Cas gulped and shrugged sheepishly. “I don’t have a great excuse. I wanted to speak with Father Winchester. I really hope you don’t mind and tell my parents.”

“Castiel…” Father Shurley warned with a shake of his head and a frown. “This behaviour is unacceptable.”

“I promise I’ll head straight back to school. I just need to talk to Father Winchester, please!” Cas clasped his hands together and peered up at Father Shurley with a pout. The man stared back at him and his resolve started to crumple.

“Fine, but you go right back to school once you’re done, okay?” Father Shurley said sternly. Cas nodded eagerly and shoved through the double doors.

He hadn’t even asked where he would be at but he couldn’t stop his tired from moving. They were quivering from the sheer tiredness of running to the church. The first place he wanted to check was the priest’s room used for breaks. He landed a hand flat against the wooden door and froze when he heard voices.

“Cut the crap, Winchester. I know who and what you are. Never thought I would meet one of the greatest hunters ever. I never suspected that hunter would turn into a demon.” Bella’s voice could be heard from the other side of the door. Cas held his breath as he inched closer to eavesdrop on them.

“I’m always happy to meet a fan.” Dean laughed. There was no humor behind the gesture and Cas shivered.

“That I’m sure. You were always cocky.” Bela remarked with a sneer.

Cas heard footsteps behind and didn’t have time to react before he was knocked out. He stumbled to the ground as his vision went black.

\-     -     -     -     -

The first thing he felt was pain. Lots of it. He groaned softly and reached behind his head to touch the bump he had. He opened his eyes and tried to stand up but felt dizzy. He huffed out a breath and leaned against the wall. He whimpered as he kept rubbing the bump until his vision came back to him.

An older man was checking him over and Cas tried to swat his hands and gaze away. “I’m checking your bruises, son. I patched up some of the nastier wounds. You’ve been out for a while,” he said gruffly.

Cas squinted and waited for his brain to start working again when he tried to recognize the man in front of him. He was the same man who was talking to Rowena the other day. A scream ripped him away from his thoughts and he turned his attention to the source. Sam and Bela were standing over Dean. Sam has a flask in his hand and Bela was murmuring something under her breath as Dean screamed in pain. Sam threw more holy water on Dean and the demon started to cough up blood the louder Bela got.

“He’s not leaving the meat suit,” Sam out loud to Bobby.

“Stop!” Cas cried out and scrambled into his feet. Bobby held his arm out to stop him.

“We’re sending him back to hell. Once he’s gone your life will go back to normal,” Bobby said.

Tears welled up in Cas’ eyes and they streamed down his cheeks as he helplessly watched Dean get tortured. There was a large puddle of blood beneath him and Cas feared he won’t last much longer. The boy’s breath quickened. He was filled with anxiety, sadness, and rage. A lot of anger was coursing through his veins. Angry at himself for being so weak. Angry at the people hurting Dean.

Dean’s screams seemed to get even louder and Bela didn’t stop her words. It was like punches were being thrown at the demon and it was only a matter of time before he couldn’t take it anymore. Cas struggles against Bobby’s grip and huffed in frustration.

Sam threw the holy water. Dean screamed. Bela spat out another verse of the exorcism. Bobby’s grip tightened. Cas finally opened the door.

Darkness consumed his purity and he felt like he was drowning. He couldn’t breathe for a while and for a second, time seemed to stop. Everything felt so easy. Everything felt so  _ right.  _ Cas was loving this kind of feeling. This power. The darkness wrapped around him like a welcomed blanket. Like the day Dean wrapped his arms around him to have an excuse to touch him.

This was  _ Dean’s  _ power. Cas remembered the time he would never considered using this sort of dark power ever in his life. That was before they came along to ruin his little happy life with his demon.

“I said...stop!” Cas pushed Bobby off and waved a hand towards Bela’s direction. The woman stopped talking and she seemed surprise. She touched her neck and glanced at Cas with fear. He wasn’t the scared helplessly little boy anymore. His blue innocent eyes turned black and he felt powerful. The most powerful he felt in a long time. He knocked the flask out of Sam’s hand and pinned all three hunters against the wall.

“Castiel...you don’t have to do this!” Sam pleases as he struggled against the visible force.

“You were hurting him!” Cas shouted and clenched his hand into a tight fist. The three hunters gasped in pain and made gurgling sounds. All the boy had to do was rip their hearts out and they would be gone, but they needed to suffer. “I’m not going to let you hurt him ever again.” He tightened his grip and everything inside of their bodies started to hurt.

“No!” Dean turned Cas around and slapped the kid on the face. Cas blinked in confusion and his eyes turned back to blue. The hunters breathed in big amounts of air and collapsed onto the floor. “I’m not going to let you kill them.”

“But...b-but they wanted you gone.” Cas whimpered. He was the scared and helpless boy again. Dean sighed in relief. He did not lose him to the darkness.

“Yeah, I know, but I won’t let you kill them. You’re pure. You’ll full of light and spirit. I don’t want you giving that away for me. I won’t let you give in to the darkness again.” Dean pulled him in for a hug and teleported them out of the church and into the house he stays at when he visits earth. Cas bursted into tears and nuzzled against Dean’s chest. The demon helped him into the king sized bed and sat down next to the pale boy.

Dean took a deep breath and closed his eyes. This was what he was afraid of. Cas used all his energy to hurt the hunters from the church. God knows what would happen if Dean didn’t stop him. He didn’t even want to think about.

Cas let out a small groan and wiped off the sweat off his forehead. His eyelids drooped heavily and he let his eyes fluttered shut. He held out a hand blindly and gently squeezed Dean’s hand. The demon took another deep breath and squeezed back. The boy looked peacefully when he slept. His state started to calm Dean down a bit. He sighed heavily and shook his head. The boy wasn’t safe here anymore. The hunters wouldn’t understand and his parents would give him over without a single thought. He needed to take Cas far away from here. He needed to keep him safe.

\-     -     -     -     -

Cas woke up with a start. His vision blurred together when he opened his eyes. It took awhile for him to get his vision back. When he did the wooden ceiling stared right back at him. Was the ceiling always made out of wood? He couldn’t quite remember. Not with all the buzzing in his head. He groaned as he sat up in bed. He heard footsteps and looked up at Dean who smiled at him. He smiled back and light up at the bowl of soup in the demon’s hands. He grabbed in and nodded in thanks before devouring the soup. He was so tired and hungry.

“I’m so glad you’re awake.” Dean sighed in relief and sat on the edge of the bed. He cupped the nape of Cas’ neck and pulled him in to rest his forehead on his. He closed his eyes and breathed in the scent of the boy. “You’re safe now.”

Cas swallowed the spoonful of soup before asking the question. “Where are we, Dean?”

Dean pulled away to look at Cas. “We’re in the woods. After that stunt you pulled the town was going to turn against you. I knew it the moment you thought about using them. The hunters would kill you without another thought.” He frowned. “I hope you understand.”

Cas set the bowl down and wrapped his arms around the demon. “I understand, but will you be here with me? You won’t leave me?” He asked with desperation in his voice and peered up at him with a pleading look.

“I promise. I will never leave you.” Dean smiled. He leaned in and kissed the boy on the lips. He hugged him close and sighed. Cas rubbed his back and felt the tension on Dean’s shoulders go away. He smiled. He felt proud for relaxing Dean and making him calm down. He finally had someone who could be with him for the rest of his life. That’s if the demon was willing which Cas dreaded. He shook his head to get rid of his thoughts and paid attention to warmth Dean provided.

“I’m so happy you’re here with me.” Cas whispered and closed his eyes. He hoped luck will be on his side for once, but whatever life throws at them he knows they’ll pull through.


End file.
